Hydro Pump
Hydro Pump is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |A powerful water-type attack.}} |Blasts water at high power to strike the foe.}} |A high volume of water is blasted at the foe under great pressure.}} |The foe is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure.}} |The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure.}} |The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under green pressure.}} Effect In battle Hydro Pump does damage. In a Double Battle, Hydro Pump can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Hydro Pump can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |42|47|47|37 ( ) 40 ( )|40|40|40|STAB='}} |47|53|53|44 ( ) 48 ( )|48|48|49|STAB='}} |52|68|68|53 ( ) 60 ( )|60|60|60|STAB='}} |52|50|50|48|53 ( ) 46 ( )|46|40|STAB='}} |59|58|58|56|63 ( ) 54 ( )|54|46|STAB='}} |45|43|43|38|38|38|38|STAB='}} |49|51|51|48|48|48|48|STAB='}} / |48|49|49|40|47|47 ( ) 46 ( )|46|STAB='}} / |50|55|55|49|52|52|52|STAB='}} |||||61|61|61|STAB='}} / ||||||1|1|STAB='}} |45|43|43|35|35|35 ( ) 52 ( )|52|STAB='}} |52|51|51|40|40|40 ( ) 1, 60 ( )|1, 60|STAB='}} |47|50|46|55|60 ( ) 52 ( )|52 ( ) 53 ( )|53|STAB='}} / ||||||1|1|STAB='}} / |1, 41 ( ) 41 ( )|40|40|41|41|41 ( ) 44 ( )|42|STAB='}} / |46|57|49|49|49|47|47|STAB='}} |54 ( ) 52 ( )|52|52|71|71 ( ) 45 ( )|45|45|STAB='}} / |49|55|55|52|55|55|55|STAB='}} / |53|65|65|67|75|1, 75|1, 75|STAB='}} / |49|||||||STAB='}} / |53|||||||STAB='}} ||52|52|43 ( ) 48 ( )|50|50|50|STAB='}} ||55|55|51 ( ) 57 ( )|60|60|60|STAB='}} ||58|58|63 ( ) 71 ( )|76|76|76|STAB='}} / ||41|41|42|45|45|45|STAB='}} / ||53|50|52|57|57 ( ) 51 ( )|51|STAB='}} / |||45|42|42 ( ) 40 ( )|40 ( ) 47 ( )|47|STAB='}} / |||57|54|54 ( ) 46 ( )|46 ( ) 55 ( )|55|STAB='}} / ||41|46 ( ) 37 ( )|57|57|1, 57|1, 57|STAB='}} |||||42 ( )|42|42|STAB='}} |||||52 ( )|52|52|STAB='}} / ||||49|49|49|49|STAB='}} / ||51|51|40|40|40 ( ) 1, 60 ( )|1, 60|STAB='}} ||71|71|71|71|1, 71|71|STAB='}} / ||44|44|29 ( ) 37 ( )|37|37|37}} |||42|42|42|42 ( ) 41 ( )|41|STAB='}} / |||49|43 ( ) 45 ( )|45|45 ( ) 44 ( )|44|STAB='}} / |||62|57|57 ( ) 58 ( )|1, 58 ( ) 1, 50 ( )|1, 50|STAB='}} |||50|47|47|47 ( ) 49 ( )|49|STAB='}} |||59|62|62|62 ( ) 58 ( )|58|STAB='}} |||40|37|37|37 ( ) 47 ( )|44|STAB='}} |||||50 ( ) 40 ( )|40 ( ) 35 ( )|35|STAB=}} |||50|51|51|50|50|STAB='}} |||50|51|51|50|50|STAB='}} / |||64|71|71|1, 71 ( ) 46 ( )|46|STAB='}} |||||40|40 ( ) 50 ( )|46|STAB='}} |||45|45 ( ) 90 ( )|90|90 ( ) 75 ( )|75|STAB='}} ||||43|43|43|53|STAB='}} ||||51|51|51|50|STAB='}} / ||||59|59|59|59|STAB='}} |||||45 ( )|45|45|STAB='}} |||||57 ( )|57|57|STAB='}} / ||||49|49|49|49|STAB='}} / ||||42 ( )|50|50|50|STAB='}} |||||43|43|43|STAB='}} |||||52|52|53|STAB='}} |||||63|63|63|STAB='}} |||||42|42|42|STAB='}} / |||||47|47|47|STAB='}} / |||||53|53|53|STAB='}} / |||||51|50|50|STAB='}} / |||||61|61|61|STAB='}} / |||||49|49|49|STAB='}} / |||||53|53|53|STAB='}} |||||61|1, 61|1, 65|STAB='}} / |||||67|67|67|STAB='}} ||||||48|48|STAB='}} ||||||55|56|STAB='}} / ||||||60|68|STAB='}} / ||||||42|42|STAB='}} / ||||||42|42}} / ||||||50|50|STAB='}} |||||||43|STAB='}} |||||||51|STAB='}} / |||||||55|STAB='}} |||||||54|STAB='}} / |||||||58|STAB='}} By breeding Gallery Hydro Pump depicted in Generation I |games3 = Hydro Pump III.png Hydro Pump depicted in Generation III |games6 = Hydro Pump VI.png Hydro Pump depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Hydro Pump VII.png Hydro Pump depicted in Generation VII |anime1 = Ash Squirtle Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Ash's Squirtle |anime2 = Lance's Gyarados Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Lance's Gyarados Clair Kingdra Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Clair's Kingdra Gary Blastoise Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Gary's Blastoise |anime3 = Morrison Swampert Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Morrison's Swampert Lucy Milotic Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Lucy's Milotic Emily Psyduck Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Emily's Psyduck |anime4 = Wallace Milotic Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Wallace's Milotic Khoury Croconaw Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Khoury's Croconaw Dawn Piplup Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Dawn's Piplup |anime5 = Clay Palpitoad Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Clay's Palpitoad Ash Oshawott Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Ash's Oshawott Virgil Vaporeon Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Virgil's Vaporeon |anime6 = Siebold Mega Blastoise Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Siebold's Mega Blastoise Tierno Blastoise Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Tierno's Blastoise Tierno Ludicolo Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Tierno's Ludicolo |anime7 = Neesha Blastoise Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Neesha's Blastoise Misty Mega Gyarados Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Misty's Mega Gyarados Lusamine Milotic Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Lusamine's Milotic Rotom Dex Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Rotom Pokédex in its Wash form Kukui Empoleon Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump performed by Professor Kukui's Empoleon |anime8 = Lugia Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump performed by Lugia Team Rocket Gyarados Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump performed by Team Rocket's Gyarados |other2 = Team Poképals Piplup Hydro Pump.png Hydro Pump being used by Piplup (Mystery Dungeon) (In a Mystery Dungeon special) Blue Blastoise Hydro Pump PO.png Hydro Pump being used by Blue's Blastoise (Origins) (In Pokémon Origins) Red Kabutops Hydro Pump PO.png Hydro Pump being used by Red's Kabutops (In Pokémon Origins) Blue Blastoise Hydro Pump Generations.png Hydro Pump being used by Blue's Blastoise (Generations) (In Pokémon Generations) |other1 = MeleeBlastoise.png Hydro Pump depicted in Super Smash Bros. Melee |games2 = Hydro Pump II.PNG}} See also *Water Gun References Category:Moves with a base power of 120 Category:Moves with a base power of 110